


Are You In?

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's no time for giving up.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 24





	Are You In?

**Author's Note:**

> most of the time the poeple we love, don't love us back. they if they do, they never gave up. 
> 
> sorry for mistakes.

_December 3rd, 2018 | 12.09 AM_

**+1(123) 456-7890:** No. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** I am nooot comin hoome tonight NO

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Actually this is not my problem.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** But thanks for information. 

_December 3rd, 2018 | 10.48 AM_

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Hi

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** I am this crazy girl from yesterday or actually last night

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** I am sorry if I bothered you. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Seriously

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** So I am sorry again

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** And really, I am so sorry

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** I hope you can forgive a drunk girl's stupid messages (believe me I don't even remember why I was drunk)

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** So... I am sorry again

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** Have a good day!

_December 3rd, 2018 | 04.08 PM_

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Hello, crazy girl.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** No, no problem. You did not bothered me and you can't bother someone that doesn't sleep actually.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Seriously, you didn't have to apologize so much.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** I forgave you already. 

**+1(098) 765-4321:** If you're afraid that I was a old and... angry grandmother or -father, you don't have to.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Have a good day, too.

_December 3rd, 2018 | 04.12 PM_

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Good afternoon, dear someone.

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** Oh, thanks for your kindness.

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** No, I'm just-

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** Okay, actually yes. I thought so. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** And I had a new phone number and I forgot my friend's number and message went to you. With just one wrong number. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** So thanks again, I guess. Good evening by now.

_December 3rd, 2018 | 04.15 PM_

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Jeez, are you waiting or sitting on phone all day?

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** And take this for thousands time, no problem.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Good afternoon.

**+1(123) 456-7890:** I guess so. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** But you too, I guess?

**+1(098) 765-4321:** No, I'm waiting a call from a important person

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** But he's not calling

**+1(123) 456-7890:** From your boyfriend?

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** or they actually.

**+1(098) 765-4321:** I'm straight 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Oh, my impatientness, sorry.

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** I'm just reading and writing so fast.

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** Sorry again

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** And you're a boy?

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Are you apologize that much in your normal life too?

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** And yeah, I guess. I am a boy. (little and sweet?)

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Sorry when someone says boy, this came to my mind

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Last message was actually last two messages were too cringy so ignore them and no, last three messages.

**+1(123) 456-7890:** I'm just trying to be a fake daddy's little girl and getting in trouble secretly.

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** And okay, ignored them.

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Thanks dear, Mrs. but my phn e call cam eso Ishould go

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Feel yourself free Mr. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** I hope you will have a good result

_January 1st, 2019 | 01.09 AM_

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Happy New Years, Mrs.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Forgive me I became a jerk.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** Thanks for your last wishes. I was too busy with a good phone talk and after your wishes.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** And just for me to call you with your name, do you want to give a gift for this lonely and sad-new-year-boy?

_January 1st, 2019 | 05.45 AM_

**+1(123) 456-7890:** Well, Mr. I forgave you (even though I wasn't offended)

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** Happy New Years, too!

 **+1(123) 456-7890:** And Mr. I Seem Cute, I am Cecilia Lodge. I hope you will not swindle me or dig a hole for me. 

**+1(123) 456-7890:** And I hope you will write your name too and say what was that important phone call.

_January 1st, 2019 | 07.09 PM_

**+1(098) 765-4321:** Don't get me wrong, okay? 

**+1(098) 765-4321:** But I know a man called Hiram Lodge and I know that he had a daughter Veronica Cecilia Lodge. And I think you're her.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** And I don't like him, and he doesn't like me either but I won't make this a problem.

 **+1(098) 765-4321:** And just for you Mrs., Jughead Jones the third.

_January 1st, 2019 | 07.45 PM_

**Veronica Lodge:** Oh, Jughead. Finally

 **Veronica Lodge:** And really, Jughead Jones. I am so sorry and I was so excited that I have a person to talk after too many days.

 **Veronica Lodge:** I hope you will get that.

 **Veronica Lodge:** And sorry for whatever my dad did to you.

 **Veronica Lodge:** Nobody can escape from his plans. I can understand you.

 **Veronica Lodge:** Thanks for telling another thing that my dad did.

 **Veronica Lodge:** He's a liar these days.

 **Veronica Lodge:** And thanks for being honest about me.

_January 1st, 2019 | 11.54 PM_

**Jughead:** Hi, Veronica.

 **Jughead:** You're apologizing so much.

 **Jughead:** Don't apologize for things that you didn't do.

 **Jughead:** And no problem with being honest. I can understand you about daddy issues (?) and about being lonely.

_January 2nd, 2019 | 12.02 AM_

**Jughead:** But I remember that you texted me by mistake.

**Veronica Lodge:** Good night, Jughead.

 **Veronica Lodge:** Just trying to comfort you, but okay okay

 **Veronica Lodge:** Oh, sorry for being lonely and having daddy issues (is that really what we will say?)

 **Veronica Lodge:** Ah, the text thing is about my text to my mom. Your and my mother's numbers are looks same when I'm drunk.

**Jughead:** You're apologizing again. 

**Jughead:** I guess so.

 **Jughead:** Are you getting high often and why your mother's phone number is not in your contact list?

**Veronica:** Sorry

 **Veronica:** I did again, sorry

 **Veronica:** Oops, sorry again

 **Veronica:** What a funny thing 🙄

 **Veronica:** Like I said I had a new phone number... and I forgot... and I was drunk.. and no, NO. 

**Veronica:** I was sad. And it was a bad idea.

**Jughead:** Good thing that you're aware.

 **Jughead:** Okay then, how was your day Veronica?

That was how everything started. A girl tries to text a message to her mother but message goes to a boy by mistake and with Veronica's boring days she's just waiting for a text. When it came to her, she just felt there was a faith in her still. Hiram Lodge was Jughead's father's nightmare and even with that Jughead accepted being friends with her and this was everything for her these days. Jughead never felt like he have to text her. Or she never felt this way. 

They knew they don't have to share truths with each other but they did. Jughead thought she don't know him and Veronica thought he just know whose daughter is she. But no, Jughead knows that Veronica Cecilia Lodge is the succesful, twenty-five years old business woman and Veronica knows that Jughead Jones is the FPJ the third that writes these days most popular novel. They were at same age. They knew their ages, their birth-days. Hell, they even knew what time they was born. They knew they're sharing same hair color, similar book, movie and humor taste. But never saw each other face-to-face. They were two different people that sitting in front of screen and texting with smiles their faces.

But they weren't different that much. That was just a lie a to believe themselves too. They didn't became friends even after two years. They didn't talked about their private life but they knew two of them were single since three years. 

Jughead knows that how much Veronica loves Spanish and Valencia. And Veronica knows that Jughead loves Brooklyn and he have home here. He knows she had three boyfriends, two girlfriends and she just fell in love once and she knows Jughead had four girlfriends but he fell in love once, too. He knows she's bisexual and she knows he's asexual. She's saying that sex is not important next to love and she would never choose sex over love and that she's understanding him and he's saying that he's thankful for her understanding. 

One day she's asking if he's virgin, he's sending a video of his eyes while he's rolling them. And she's telling him that he has green eyes like forest glade but there's a little bit blueness too. He's asking what kind of description is that, she's sending a voice message of her laughter. And then she's sending a video of her eyes while she's winks him when he askes her how much money she's doing in a day for not worrying about it and sending a typewriter for his birthday. And he's telling she has dark brown eyes. 

And, the days are passing like this.

_October 2nd, 2021 | 12.00 AM_

**Veronica:** Feliz cumpleaños, torombolo.

 **Veronica:** I'm sending you just a pen that writes VCL on it so you can send me a signed copy of your work.

 **Veronica:** And since I know you're not minding gifts, I just wanted to say thank you for I have you in my life.

 **Veronica:** And by the way I'm making nearly nine-thousand dollars in a day. 

**Jughead:** Are you serious, Veronica?

 **Jughead:** Are you waiting for clock to hit twelve?

 **Jughead:** I think I am the one that have to say thank you.

 **Jughead:** And a copy? Assume you have it now.

 **Jughead:** And seriously I am using the word of and so much.

 **Jughead:** And you know I still have your three gifts from your last three birthdays. Isn't it the time sharing your exact adress Veronica?

 **Jughead:** You can make this my big birthday gift.

 **Jughead:** Because you know, you're doing too many things and I'm sitting in a chair for writitng a novel or texting to you.

 **Jughead:** I think I need your adress so I can reach you completely.

 **Jughead:** I need you to take my gifts.

**Veronica:** Jughead

**Jughead:** What

**Veronica:** Are you emotional right now?

**Jughead:** Why? Should I?

**Veronica:** No. But you writing them like you can cry or break anytime. 

**Jughead:** My endless dramaticness. 

**Veronica:** You and your nesses.

**Jughead:** Maybe

**Veronica:** Okay you convinced me. I'm letting you to send gifts. 

**Veronica:** But I hope they're not sending exaggerated things.

**Jughead:** I'm laughing out loud. Haha. 

**Jughead:** I'm a writer Veronica

 **Jughead:** And how much money I make do you think?

**Veronica:** I know you're a writer and aren't you making dollars?

 **Veronica:** Sorry thosands of dollars or nearly million dollars?

**Jughead:** I'm donating actually Madam. You know, for making children happy.

 **Veronica:** Sorry Mr. Jones. I'm adoring you. 

**Jughead:** I know, you're forgiven.

 **Veronica:** Thanks, Mr. Jones.

 **Jughead:** Okay, we were cringe enough.

 **Veronica:** Agreed.

 **Jughead:** It's nearly three, are you gonna sleep?

 **Veronica:** Depends

 **Jughead:** On?

 **Veronica:** Are you gonna sleep?

 **Jughead:** Depends

 **Veronica:** on?

 **Jughead:** your sleep time.

 **Veronica:** We're flirting like teenagers. 

**Jughead:** So?

 **Veronica:** Nothing.

 **Jughead:** Okay.

 **Veronica:** Okay.

 **Veronica:** Are we in a bottomless pit?

 **Jughead:** Wh?

 **Jughead:** why*

 **Veronica:** We're making same boring and cringy, teenage-y chat for times and over times, for God's sake. 

**Jughead:** I think sleeplessness hitted to our mind.

 **Veronica:** then sleep well handsome.

 **Jughead:** you too, beautiful.

They were enjoying when they were cahtting with each other. They were having issues with their parents, with their works but they were ending up in thei couches and texting until they can't stay awake anymore. But two days ago, when Jughead's birthday gifts and book copy came to her house she cried. After too long, she cried for a good-hearted man's thoughtfulness. And she decided that this man was her everything already and from now. And even though FP and Hiram has a big argue that nobody can say argue, she was determinded, she loved this man and there wasn't return from this way.

Jughead wasn't so different from her. He fell in love for second time in his life and _maybe_ he thought, _I had never fell in love this hard._

_May 25th, 2021 | 09.08 PM_

**Jughead:** Can you thinks some gift ideas for a girl-friend?

_May 25th, 2021 | 11.23 PM_

**Veronica:** What kind of girl-friend is that?

_May 25th, 2021 | 11.57 PM_

**Jughead:** My manager type girl-friend.

_May 26th, 2021 | 12.03 AM_

**Veronica:** What kind of girl is that then?

**Jughead:** A girl that gives me gifts when my birthday came or we were succesful in something. But I didn't give any gifts to her. So that's a little bit

 **Jughead:** uncomfortable?

**Veronica:** I hope she doesn't have unique gifts like mines.

 **Jughead:** Not even in her dreams, no worries.

 **Veronica:** Good.

 **Jughead:** Then?

 **Veronica:** Flowers?

 **Jughead:** I think her husband have too many flowers ffor her already.

 **Veronica:** What about a thank you letter?

 **Veronica:** And a copy of a novel that you two worked so hard on it.

 **Veronica:** That 300 paged but killed you. I mean I still don't know it's name but I'm waiting for my copy. 

**Veronica:** So, start with her.

_May 26th, 2021 | 01.09 AM_

**Jughead:** But Mrs. Veronica, you're special.

 **Veronica:** You're boosting my ego Mr. Jones.

 **Jughead:** My only job

 **Jughead:** Besides of writing and other stuff, of course.

 **Veronica:** Okay then, tell me about this day.

 **Veronica:** I mean yesterday.

_May 26th, 2021 | 03.34 AM_

**Jughead:** Actually I have some problems with somethings.

 **Jughead:** And my messages can't reach you.

_May 26th, 2021 | 06.32 AM_

**Veronica:** I realized.

 **Veronica:** But it's okay.

 **Jughead:** Good. 

**Veronica:** Good morning, by the way.

 **Jughead:** Good morning. 

**Veronica:** Have a good day at signing. 

**Jughead:** You too, at meeting with your father.

 **Veronica:** Thanks?

 **Jughead:** I just have some birds.

 **Veronica:** Okay then.

 **Jughead:** Okay. 

Maybe their problem wasn't just their parents about them. World wasn't spinning around them. Everyone have a soft underbelly. And if you weren't a God, you can't beat everything easily. _Achilles,_ one of the best heros in Greek Mitology. Demigod, half-God or whatever you wanted to say in respect circle. His mother was the Goddes of sea. And his father was a king. A king that can die easily. And even _Iliad_ never told his death, other sources concur that, _Theis_ washed her son in a river and because they said, don't touch to water, she inserted her son to water with just touching his heel and with that, it was obvious and clear _Achilles_ can die only if someone shoted him in the heel. At the end of the Trojan War, Paris shot him in the heel with an arrow. 

When Veronica told that to Jughead, he just waited her to continue. And when she did, Jughead realized Veronica lost a tender that she had to make with her father. And that her father learned him, told her all things Jughead's and her father did. And she just said, we can't. 

She didn't give up from him. Never. Just she, he- two of them knew that if Veronica wanted to be succesful she had to concentrated for her job. And she had to do that without him because when he's in her life, she just wants to focus on her and that she can't do that to them.

And while she told everything with a twenty-six minuted voice message he told her that he can undertsand and that he will be here whenever she will want to talk with him. 

_February 27th, 2023 | 12.07 AM_

**Jughead:** Happy birthday, Veronica. 

Nothing big changed in two years actually. Just FP wasn't sheriff and Hiram got away from her daughter's works and got away from his dirty jobs anymore. Veronica became more succesful, Jughead finished his last novel and worked, donated his money. 

_October 2nd, 2023 | 12.08 AM_

**Veronica:** Feliz cumpleaños, torombolo. 

Maybe she never wanted to spoil messages' sequence. 

_January 1st, 2024 | 12.00 AM_

**Jughead:** Happy New Years. 

_January 1st, 2024 | 12.09 AM_

**Veronica:** Feliz Año Nuevo.

She knew how much this hurted him. Because he never stopped sending gifts to her. And she never sended gifts after she said they shouldn't tlak anymore. And every gift was coming at nine past twelve. Because this was when she texted him by mistake. And it took her three years to figure it out. 

After maybe thirty seconds she send her message, her door knocked and she heard the same box dropping voice at her door. 

She opened door and took the box. This box wasn't a book, it was pretty obvious. And this box was from Brooklyn. And the last time Jughead mentioned from Brooklyn was when he said, if I felt sad I can go to Brooklyn and I can be alone with my sadness. And she had said, you can't be sad because I'm with you. It was one of the days that they were flirting like teenagers. 

She knew that he's still earning money and his novel is one of the bests, and he send her messages to celebrate her new succeses. But she never did. 

_February 26th, 2024 | 12.09 AM_

**Veronica:** Noo, I am not coming home tonight.

 **Veronica:** Because I am escaping from this city.

_February 26th, 2024 | 12.11 AM_

**Jughead:** Is that my problem?

 **Jughead:** Actually, yes.

 **Jughead:** And Veronica, are you drunk?

_February 26th, 2024 | 12.16 AM_

**Veronica:** Let's escape from here.

 **Veronica:** Me and you, Brooklyn. Are you in?

_This was the craziest thing Veronica did_ , she thought. And maybe Veronica loved Jughead that she can't even give up from him. Even though she left him behind her. And that wasn't the only thing that she did. She was actually in Brooklyn since the first day of February. But she was afraid. She was nervous. And she was insecure.

_February 26th, 2024 | 12.20 AM_

**Jughead:** Veronica?

 **Veronica:** Jughead.

 **Jughead:** Are you okay?

 **Veronica:** Depends

 **Jughead:** on

 **Veronica:** did you miss me?

 **Jughead:** Are you crazy? What kind of question is that?

 **Veronica:** Can you go to the first street light that you have in front of your house. 

**Jughead:** Why? It's 23 degrees out of here.

 **Jughead:** And why are we talking these if I finally have time for talking with you. 

**Veronica:** I have a important gift that you should open. Or see.

 **Jughead:** Okay

After Jughead closed door behind him he putted his keys to his pocket and walked to street light. There wasn't any boxes, he realized. In this cold there was just a small and short woman's shadow. 

Veronica lifted her eyes from ground and looked at him, and took a step for got closer to him. When his face was in front of hers, she just looked at him. Messy dark hairs, green forest glade with blueness eyes was can seem even in this dark. A thin but at the time stuffed body. And raised brow with a red nose. 

Jughead looked at her too. Whoever is she, she's beautiful, he thought. Dark and straight hair. Dark brown eyess with beautiful lashes and dark brows. And he wondered how her lashes had snow crystals.

"Jughead Jones the third," she held out her hand. And with that Jughead looked at her eyes with bright lights in his eyes. 

"Veronica Cecilia Lodge, what a sight for sore eyes," both of them smiled to each other. For maybe minutes that they can't count. But then he hugged her. And she giggled with that sweet voice of her. When he was going to open his mouth she interrupted him.

"No, no, no. Wait Jughead. Wait. I should say somthin- some important things that important for me," he looked at her with patient. And she was looking at his eyes again. "Okay, now. Umm... Look Jughead, I am sorry for what did I do years ago-"

"-years ago-"

"-but no, that was important. Because you never gave up from me. But I seemed like I did. And even though I had never let you to see it in texts I need you to know, I fell in love with you. I mean I love you. And if it's too late for me to say that, or if you had a girlfriend or you want to stay friendswithmmph-" he interrupted her again. But this time with letting their mouths to meet with each others lips. Maybe time stopped when his lips met hers, but the flutter only intensified. Veronica’s heart pounded in her chest as snow started again and their legs were shaking from cold. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how beautiful he kissed her and let her to feel his cold lips' warming.

She was honest with herself that she dreamed this moment to life, when he send her a video of his eyes that she dreamed how can be his lips. He wasn’t sure if he waited for this moment or he was dreaming or if his mind tricked him into a perfect present, but every breath he took smelled like violets -even though violets doesn't have smell- and for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel shy. Her lips' warmst warmed his lips and he felt like world can stop, too. 

When they came back for air, they looked each other again. She lifted her eyes to his hair. And lifted her hand to his hair for brushing snow away but she couldn't do because he kissed her knuckles. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

When he lifted her from ground, she let out a tiny squeal. And he silented her with his mouth while he has a smile on it. 

Well, maybe they won't be so happy even after this. But they can find each other just with their eyes. And after that even their shadow can be enough for them

With their dark hair, same tastes in somethings, his freckles, beauty spots, her small nose, cheek bones. They were similar, maybe they weren't. They were soulmates, maybe they weren't. It can't change nothing for now. 

There's no time for giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> i know maybe no one will read this. maybe you will read and pass but i wanted to write that anyways. i wrote that because i realized everything i had gave up about messed up, get worse worse and worse. and if i learned anything, most of the time things we want can't even be real after all effort you gave. but i know that one day maybe things we're working on it can be real. 
> 
> i wrote that in six hours, and it was seven in the morning. if it's cringe, meaningless or evasive, forgive me. i love this ship and i wanted to write.


End file.
